


Alone Together

by lovearnett



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Sex, jason bateman - Freeform, will arnett - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovearnett/pseuds/lovearnett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I finally took the time to write (I think?) the first Will Arnett/Jason Bateman fanfic. (: I hope you guys like it!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

After the first day of filming Arrested Development, the cast easily became friends with each other. Will Arnett - the tall, sexy, brown haired guy, quickly found himself infatuated by one of his cast members: Jason Bateman. It didn’t take long for Jason to notice this, either. Will was constantly caught staring at him and smiling whenever they had a conversation.

As the cast continued to film more and more scenes for Arrested Development, Will and Jason both seemed to develop feelings for each other, but neither of them would say anything about it. After the fifth or-so day of filming, Will finally wanted to say something to Jason.  
-  
“Hey, Jason. Would you maybe want to go get like, a drink or something?” 

“Yeah, why not right?”

Jason laughed slightly after saying that, and he didn’t really know why. It wasn’t a genuine laugh, either. He was just nervous because he really likes Will and he doesn’t know what to do or say. But somehow, he knew that Will liked him as well. 

When Will and Jason finally showed up at the bar, they both decided that they wanted to drink - a lot. The bartender came over to the two of them and he looked surprised to see two famous people sitting in the middle of the bar. But nonetheless, he asked them what they wanted.Will looked at Jason with a slightly devious smile on his face while he ordered their drinks.

“Hey, lemme get a couple shots. One for me and one for him.” 

The cute, sexy smirk on Will’s face made Jason want to smile so badly but he didn’t want Will to see him blushing. So he just nervously looked down at his hands resting in his lap, anxiously tapping one hand’s fingers on the other hand’s knuckles.   
-  
Will had on a black blazer with only one button on it, which he was wearing over a white V-neck shirt that fit him extremely well. But the thing that really caught Jason’s eye was his tight fitting, dark, denim jeans. Jason loved everything about the way that Will looked right now, and he couldn’t stop staring at him. But he knew that eventually he would have to look at something else because the sight of Will’s long, thin legs in his jeans was beginning to give Jason too many inappropriate thoughts. And it was just the beginning of their night together.

The tension between them was finally broken when the bartender came back with the two shots that Will had asked for a few minutes earlier. 

“Bottoms up.” Jason said, smiling nervously at Will. 

They both put their empty shot glass down on the bar table at the same time. Will persistently put his hand up and motioned for the bartender again. He mouthed out the words “round two”, hoping that the bartender could understand what he was saying.  
-  
A few hours (and many drinks) later, Will and Jason were getting closer and closer to each other. Jason had been nervous all night, but he had taken enough shots and had enough drinks that the nervousness was turning into strong feelings of lust for Will. The two of them were in the middle of a conversation when Will noticed that Jason was slowly moving the barstool closer to him. Will thought about everything for a minute. He realized how much he really was infatuated with Jason. His green-blue eyes looking back into his own. His long, brown hair which looked extremely pullable. And his white dress shirt, carefully tucked into a tight pair of light colored jeans. 

Will wasn’t listening to what Jason was saying anymore. He couldn’t stop looking at him, and wanting him. He interrupted Jason’s sentence with a rough but passionate kiss. He had intended for it to just be a quick peck on the lips, but that “quick kiss” turned into something much different. Jason had his hand on Will’s thigh, and Will was pulling Jason’s hair with both hands. Their kiss ended up getting them kicked out of the bar, but they didn’t want to drive drunk so Jason called a cab. He suddenly remembered that everyone was out tonight, and that he would have his house to himself. But that wasn’t true anymore. Now, he’s with Will, the guy that he has wanted to fuck for so long.  
-  
Once the cab brought them back to the house, they walked inside and shut the door and Will didn’t hesitate to push Jason up against the wall and press his hips against Jason’s. He could feel Jason breathing on his lips. His breath was getting heavy before Will pulled him back in for another rough kiss. This time, they didn’t have to worry about anyone watching them. They were alone in the house which is what they both wanted for such a long time and now it was actually happening.

Will’s hands quickly found Jason’s waist. Jason started kissing Will’s neck, and his breath felt hot against his skin. Will began to take off his shirt, his fingers impatiently trying to untuck his V neck from underneath his belt buckle. Once he got his shirt completely off, Jason put his hands on Will’s chest. Will took Jason’s shirt off too, his hands immediately making their way down to his belt. Will got down on his knees, with Jason pulling his hair the whole time, and he could tell that Jason was already hard.

Will started to take off Jason’s belt and Jason decided to help speed up the process by doing it himself. Both of them were so desperate for each other’s touch and they couldn’t wait for this. Within just a few seconds, Will’s fingertips were tracing the outline of Jason’s hard cock through his tight boxers. He looked up into Jason’s eyes and gave him a seductive, dominating look before he pulled down his boxers and put his hands on Jason’s hips, pushing him against the wall again. Will’s lips slowly brushed the tip of Jason’s cock, and quiet moans quickly turned into heavy breaths. Jason’s cock was big, and Will managed to put both of his hands around it before he looked back up at Jason.

“You want this, right?” Will said, deviously. Jason’s eyes lit up when he heard him ask this. Jason hesitated to respond because he was flustered. It turned him on so much to hear Will say that with his deep, sexy voice. 

“Just fuck me.” Jason said while pushing Will’s head forcefully toward his cock. After hearing Jason’s affirming response to his question, Will didn’t hesitate to take all of Jason’s hard-on in his mouth. He continued to hold Jason’s hips with both of his hands, but Jason was still thrusting forward slightly with every moan. Will could tell what Jason liked best, and he made sure to do everything that turned him on the most. 

Only a few moments later, Will and Jason finally made their way into the bedroom. Their lips roughly pressed together once more, and Will took the opportunity to put his tongue inside Jason’s mouth. Jason responded well to this, and a quiet moan escaped him. Will pushed Jason down on the bed and got on top of him. The look in Jason’s eyes indicated that he was ready for this. And not only that, but Will could tell how much he really wanted him. This just turned Will on even more. While they continued to kiss on the bed, Jason kept occasionally grinding his hips up against Will’s. Will got the hint, and he removed his pants quickly. Still on top of Jason, Will positioned himself and slowly entered him without breaking eye contact. Will’s constant moans turned Jason on so much. Everything about Will turned him on. His long and sexy legs, his strong arms holding himself up above Jason, his voice, everything.   
-  
In between Will and Jason’s gasping moans and heavy breaths, Jason said Will’s name and it caught his attention.

“Will..I’m..” Will didn’t need him to finish his sentence because he knew what he was going to say. He pulled out of Jason, and got on his knees again. 

He took Jason’s hard cock into his mouth again, and this time he got his face fucked until he felt Jason’s hips lock and his cum filling his mouth. He swallowed it all and they quickly switched positions. Jason got down in front of Will’s huge cock and sucked it for the first time. Will tightly held onto Jason’s hair and pushed his hips forward. Jason took his entire length in his mouth and used both of his hands to rub Will’s hard-on while sucking the tip, going faster and faster. Will knew he was going to cum, and he grabbed the back of Jason’s head and pushed his whole cock into his mouth before cumming inside. Jason also swallowed it all before the two of them went back to lay on the bed together.

Jason looked into Will’s eyes and smiled. “Spend the night?”

Will smiled back. “Definitely Jason.”


End file.
